


Once Broken, cannot be Repaired

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Setting, F/F, Post Season 3, Rose is still in prison, That I am trying to fix, slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa goes to visit Rose in prison, the response she gets is unexpected to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

Orange was not a good color on anyone, but Rose looked exceptionally poor in it. Her pale skin seemed almost translucent in the harsh light of the fluorescents overhead. Her dark hair was tied back in a messy ponytail at the back of her head. Not a stylized mess, an actual mess. The first traces of copper were starting to show at the roots and it only added to the overall unkempt feel of the woman in front of her.

Usually Rose looked beautiful without makeup, but now it showed the dark circles under her eyes and her sunken cheeks: she’d lost weight, weight she couldn’t really afford to lose. Prison wasn’t agreeing with Rose.

Rose might look like hell on the outside, even before she sat down across from her, Luisa could see the fire in her eyes was still there.

‘Hi,’ Luisa greeted with a smile.

Rose flexed her fingers and raised an eyebrow, the universal sign of “what are you doing here?”, or maybe “why am I here?”.

‘I wanted to talk to you,’ Luisa said, stroking a lock of hair behind her ear. Something about this was making her nervous.

‘You shouldn’t be here. You’re testifying against me, remember? They’re going to find out we spoke and you’ll lose your immunity.’

‘They won’t,’ Luisa smiled, dropping her voice to a whisper. ‘I bribed a guard to keep it on the down low. No one knows I am here.’

She had expected Rose to be proud of her, or to at least smile at her deviousness. All she got instead was a slow headshake.

‘That wasn’t smart, Luisa.’

Luisa frowned. ‘I missed you, I wanted to see you. Aren’t you happy to see me?’

Rose sighed. ‘One of us should remain out of prison, don’t you think?’

‘Rose, it will be fine. I promise. My immunity is safe.’ She smiled, pressing her palm against the glass separating them, hoping for Rose to do the same.

Instead, Rose just sighed, her hands remaining folded on the table in front of her, eyes downcast.

It had been a month since they had last seen each other, Luisa had been excited at the prospect of finally seeing Rose, Rose however couldn’t seem to bear looking at her. Something was up.

‘Is everything okay? You don’t look well,’ Luisa said.

Rose laughed, a breathless, humorless sound. It was unsettling.

She raised her head, her blue eyes boring remorselessly into Luisa’s.

‘Look where we are, Luisa,’ Rose said, splaying her arms by her side as she let her eyes travel around the grimy cement room with nothing but disdain. ‘I’m in _prison_. Of course I am not okay.’

Luisa wanted to say something, something encouraging about how she wouldn’t be there for long. But Rose was facing several life sentences if not the death penalty once the trial started, which might take years. So any platitudes she offered would just be that, platitudes. Empty and without meaning.

‘I have some good news, though,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I kicked Rafael out of the Marbella. You were right, he cannot be trusted.’

Rose was silent for a couple of seconds before chuckling dryly, the sound echoing off the bare walls as Rose threw her head back. A sharp edge to her laughter.

‘Well, that’s great,’ Rose said. ‘Excellent timing on that, too.’

Luisa frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I have been telling you for years not to trust that piece of shit. Years. But now it is too late of course you cast him aside. Of course.’ Rose shook her head.

‘I’m sorry that I wanted to give my brother the benefit of the doubt,’ Luisa retorted, feeling anger starting to burn under her skin at Rose’s dismissive attitude.

‘Well I am glad to know that same courtesy did not extend to me,’ Rose bit out, the fire in her eyes flaring with the venom dripping from her words.

‘What does _that_ mean?’

‘As soon as they arrested me you had already written me off as guilty. I told you repeatedly I did not kill Scott, and you still did not believe me. After all this time, you still did not trust me enough to believe me when I said I had nothing to do with that.’ The edge to Rose’s voice was more than anger now, it was layered with something else, something more vulnerable, something painful.

‘I’m sorry I did not believe you, but it is not like you haven’t lied to me before…’

‘I promised you I was done with crime. I have never lied to you about that. Not once. And after all these years you, just like your brother, still couldn’t believe I had actually changed. Not only that, you immediately sold me out. I showed I trusted you by coming to the Marbella with you against my better judgement, and you repay me by testifying against me.’

Luisa clenched her jaw. Rose was not being fair. ‘I had no choice. I was in jail too.’

‘And which one of us is still here, Luisa? Hmm? You’re free to do as you please, while I am in here because I was stupid enough to think you actually loved me.’

Luisa recoiled, there was so much anger in Rose’s voice, in her eyes, Luisa could do nothing else but see that Rose meant what she said. That she believed she didn’t love her.

‘I _do_ love you. Of course I love you.’ She thought back to everything they’d went through to be together. Of course she loved Rose, it was the only thing that made sense.

‘If you loved me we wouldn’t be here. You would have believed me when I said Rafael was bad news, that I had a bad feeling about going back to Miami. You would have listened to me. But you didn’t. If you loved me you would have wanted me to be safe, like I wanted you to be safe.’

‘I made a mistake, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you,’ Luisa said, her voice choked with tears.

‘I have had a lot of time to think in here, play our interactions over and over in my mind and you don’t love me, Luisa. You love that I love you.’ The words were delivered in Rose’s usual steady tone, but her eyes were starting to cloud with unshed tears. Tears she was holding back where before she would have let them fall.

It broke something in Luisa, like something had broken in Rose before. Without a second glance Rose got up and left the visitation room, and Luisa could do nothing but stare in stunned silence as Rose, the last person in her life, walked away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I made some people cry with the last chapter, I decided to try and fix things, which did not really work as planned. So this chapter is still angst. I am so sorry. I AM TRYING TO FIX IT!

‘Woman, turn off that light or I swear to God,’ her cellmate cursed from underneath her covers

Without looking up from her book Rose grabbed the toothbrush with her left hand. Which should not be threatening but it had been melted down and sharpened into a lethal looking point, so it worked just fine. ‘How about I stab your eyes out instead? It will have the same effect. Would you like that?’ The threat was delivered calmly, but neither of them had any doubt that Rose would follow through on it without a second thought.

‘Jesus, woman. No, I’m good. Enjoy your book,’ Lee grumbled, muttering something else under her breath as she turned onto her other side.

‘I am not a psychopath, I am a sociopath. Learn the difference,’ Rose replied, turning the page of her book, spinning the shiv around between her fingers like it was just a harmless toy.

Lee sighed and sat up, sleep had been a distant dream ever since Rose had become her cellmate a little over a month ago.

‘Whatcha reading anyway?’

‘American Psycho.’ Looking up from her book for the first time, Rose shot Lee a menacing grin, making the other woman squirm. There weren’t a lot of things that gave her any joy behind bars, but this was easily her favorite.

‘Sorry I asked,’ Lee muttered, reclining back on her bed.

Rose smirked and went back to reading her book, which was decidedly not the Brett Easton Ellis novel. She turned the page, grimacing as it aggravated the cuts and bruises on her knuckles. The momentary relief of punching a wall had not been worth it in the long haul. The recovery process was tedious. At least she could still blame Luisa for that one.

Luisa…

All bad things that had happened to her lately could all be traced back to her. Honestly, how could she ever have been stupid enough to let her so close to her? To change her plans for her? To change _herself_? Elena had been right, there was only one person in the whole world she could trust, and that was herself. Love was a sham, love was weakness, and Rose didn’t do weakness.

She clenched her teeth, only then noticing she had been holding her book so tightly the scabs on her knuckles had opened up again and she was bleeding onto the pages.

With an angry sigh she slammed the book closed and turned off her light, deciding to ignore Lee’s relieved “finally” and instead of stabbing her for it to go to sleep. Lee wasn’t a treat to her anyway, nobody here was. Stabbing someone in the lunch line on your first day was a powerful message to send. Also a good way to relieve some stress.

* * *

‘Solano, you have a visitor.’

Rose raised her line of sight by half an inch so she could look at the guard who was not only still calling her Solano against her express wishes, but had also apparently gone insane as there was no one in her life who would drive up to visit her. Not anymore.

‘I do not want to see her,’ Rose replied, returning to her breakfast, which was just bread and somehow still disgusting.

‘Not a her. Rafael Solano is here to see you.’

That information earned the guard her full attention, which evidently made him uncomfortable as he took an involuntary half-step backwards.

What could Rafael possibly want with her? Out of all people on the world he was the _least_ likely person to visit her.

She sighed. She didn’t really want to talk with anyone, but she was too curious about what could have possibly brought him here to not check it out. Besides, maybe threatening him would make her feel better.

‘Lead the way,’ she said to the guard, disposing off her breakfast on the way to the visitation area. This was going to be fun.

Rose couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she saw Rafael sitting on the other side of the glass. He looked like hell. His week-old stubble was flecked with gray, like he had aged ten years since she had last seen him instead of the two months that had actually passed.

When he looked up Rose saw that the anger in his eyes was still there. It was a comforting constant in times like this. He might look like he had been sleeping under a bridge for the past month, at least he still hated her. The feeling was more than mutual.

‘Rafael, what are you doing here?’ Rose asked as she sat down across from him, folding her hands in front of her as she stared him down, still grinning slightly. He looked even worse off than she was, and it momentarily distracted her from wanting to strangle him. It wouldn’t last long.

He glared at her and then sighed. ‘I need help.’

Rose couldn’t help it, she threw her head back and laughed. A real, genuine laugh. It had been a while since someone told her something this funny.

‘You must be truly desperate if you came to me,’ Rose laughed.

Rafael shook his head. ‘This was a bad idea,’ he said as he got up.

‘I do not disagree. What could possibly have made you think I would help you? After everything you did?’

‘Everything _I_ did? You killed my father, kidnapped my son! You belong in prison.’

The urge to strangle him quickly returning. ‘So what are you doing here then?’ Rose asked, her earlier joy quickly being replaced with anger. Rafael really was obnoxious.

Rafael clenched his jaw, but halted his hasty retreat.

‘It’s about Luisa,’ he said as he turned to face her again.

Rose raised an eyebrow. This visit was getting weirder and weirder. He couldn’t possibly expect her to believe she would help him with anything Luisa related.

‘What about Luisa?’ Rose asked, willing her expression to remain neutral.

‘Something is wrong with her.’

‘I didn’t know you cared. You’ve never done so before,’ Rose deadpanned. Honestly it felt like she had somehow ended up in the Twilight Zone. Here Rafael was, visiting her in prison, which he had got her thrown into, showing concern about Luisa, who he had never cared about one single day of his life. But what concerned her more were his words, something was wrong with Luisa. Was she ill? Was she drinking again? Had something happened? Her thoughts were running away from her before she remembered she wasn’t supposed to care. Luisa had betrayed her and they had broken up. She no longer cared if anything had happened to Luisa, and that was what she was going to tell Rafael, only for him to open up his big mouth first.

‘She kicked me out of my hotel. Took all my money.’

And suddenly all was right in the world again. Of course, Rafael didn’t care about Luisa! He just cared about the things Luisa was doing to _him_.

‘As I understand it, it wasn’t yours. Emilio wrote you out of his will, didn’t he? Which puts you and me in the same boat. Left with nothing.’

‘You and I are nothing alike,’ Rafael spat.

Rose looked Rafael up and down. ‘No, we are not. But it sounds to me like you got what you deserved none the less. So I am still unsure why you are here.’

‘Because you care for Luisa, and for reasons I will never understand she cares for you too.’

‘If that’s what you think is wrong with her I cannot help you,’ Rose bit out.

Rafael glared at her. ‘She is not acting like herself. She took out a restraining order against me so I can’t even collect my things. She is working with Anezka and they held Petra at gun point. No one at the hotel can reason with her and she has yelled at everyone who even dares to try. I have never seen her like this.’

Rose loosened her jaw from where it had tensed during Rafael’s little speech. ‘Seems more like your problem than mine.’

‘You say you care for her, and yet you are not concerned she is acting like, well, like you?’

Rose shrugged. ‘We are no longer together, what she does is no concern of mine.’

That caught Rafael off-guard. ‘After all this time, she broke up with you?’

‘ _I_ broke up with _her_ ,’ Rose corrected, not sure why she felt so strongly about making that clear to Rafael of all people. ‘It seems we do have something in common after all, Rafael. Luisa betrayed us both.’

‘Well, then I guess I have wasted my time here,’ Rafael said.

‘I could have told you that from the beginning,’ Rose said as she too got up. This whole thing had been absolutely useless, and she blamed herself for expecting anything other than utter disappointment from Rafael.

On her way back to her cell she tried to put it behind her. So Luisa was finally standing up for herself. Good. Good for her. It no longer mattered to her. They had broken up. Luisa was just an ex now, what she was up to was of no consequence to Rose. None at all. Or that was what she told herself. Because in reality it wasn’t that easy to put it behind her.

She had been in love with Luisa for the better part of a decade, which wasn’t something you got over in a week. Luisa was the first person she had allowed inside the walls she’d been building since childhood, and Luisa had made use of her lowered defenses by betraying her like no one ever had before. And it hurt. It hurt like nothing ever had. And she hated herself for allowing it to hurt. All of this should have made it so much easier to stop caring about Luisa, but it hadn’t.

As the day went on and the monotony of prison continued, Rose couldn’t help but think about what Rafael had said, and it was a bit worrying.

Luisa wasn’t an angry person. She was kind and forgiving, her anger sporadic and short-lived. Now what Rafael had done was despicable and he did not deserve Luisa’s forgiveness, but according to him she was taking it out on other people too, and that was not like her at all. Over the decade she had known Luisa, she had seen her angry, really angry, only a couple of handful of times, so this didn’t add up. It was indeed not something Luisa would do, and much more like what she herself might have done, once upon a time.

Maybe she was drinking again. Although drinking didn’t tend to make Luisa angry, more morose.

‘Goddammit, Luisa,’ Rose cursed. ‘What are you doing to yourself? And why are you making me care?’ She slammed her book closed again, turning to her bunkmate. ‘Lee, I need your phone. I have a couple of calls to make.’


End file.
